Josh
Equipped with all-natural Southern charm and dashing good looks, Joshua "Josh" Daniels would be anybody’s dream boy if 'The Shy Hunk '''could just conquer his paralyzing fear of cameras. Biography Well-mannered, hardworking, and handsome to boot, if you were to look up a Southern gentleman in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Josh Daniels. Living in rural Texas, Josh is dedicated to helping out around the family farm in any way he can. Fortunately, he isn’t working alone, as he has nine siblings to split the chores with. If you ask around town, Josh is known for his looks over his personality … but really, can you blame them? With golden hair, a strong jaw, and a body sculpted from hard work on the farm, Josh catches every girl’s eye. He comes from a humble upbringing, though, and any large amount of attention renders the charming young man speechless. Whenever he is put in the spotlight, he freezes in fear and is unable to speak, which can sometimes even lead to him either curled in the fetal position or frantically escaping. Josh’s siblings encouraged him to apply for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to overcome his fear of the spotlight. He wants to win the prize money to allow his parents to go into early retirement, but he’s going to have to find a way to endure the attention to make it in the game. During ''For Your Entertainment... Josh's fear of cameras struck the moment he arrived in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame when he nervously shuffled off the bus. Chris ordered the cameramen to give him an extreme close up, which left him in stunned silence. Josh was one of the first contestants in the confessional, where he was trying to hide until he saw the camera. The farmer cowered at the mention of paparazzi and fainted when the studio audience was revealed. He was awakened with a bucket of cold water, but only lasted ten seconds in his interview with Tina Blanks before passing out again. After the challenge, Paul woke him up and chatted with him backstage to distract him from the cameras. Due to his poor challenge performance, Josh became the first contestant eliminated from the show. At the end of the Red Carpet of Shame, he was sentenced to riding in a limousine with an angry Tina Blanks, and was heard screaming as they drove off. Josh appeared twice in Thirteen. The first time The Oscars saw a RealityGossip press conference interview with Josh and Robert on television. Robert claimed that Josh was having fun at the Losers' Resort, though Josh rapidly shook his head in denial. Josh later appeared as a zombie during the challenge. He hopped out of a tree and frightened Paul and Irina. When he tried to pull Irina's hair, Paul punched him in the face and knocked him out. Paul chose Josh as one of the eliminated contestants to help him through the challenge in Flashback, where he discovered that if he blindfolded the farmer he would not be frozen in fear due to the cameras. With this new knowledge, Robert painted a pair of sunglasses with black paint in After Elimination so that Josh could finally be himself on camera and interact with the other contestants, albeit totally blind. Thinking that he was just wearing sexy new designer sunglasses, Elena developed a crush on him and tried to seduce him. Josh revealed that out of the final six he wanted Paul to win the competition. In the finale, Josh reappeared in his blackout glasses to host the first mini-challenge, which reflected the interview challenge he was eliminated in. Audition Tape The camera peered between some corn stalks at a handsome young man loading hay bales into the bed of a pickup truck. “Oh, thank you so much for the help, Joshua!” An elderly woman standing nearby exclaimed. “It’s my pleasure, ma’am.” The golden-haired boy drawled. He opened the truck door and extended his hand to help the woman into the vehicle. “Oh, such a gentleman.” The woman patted him on the head and closed the door. As she drove away, the camera burst from the cornfield, nearing the kind farm boy. “Hey, Josh! Over here!” The camerawoman shouted. “Oh, hello, Johanna-” Josh’s mouth suddenly snapped shut and his eyes bugged. “Come on, Joshy, this is gonna be your audition for Total Drama.” Josh stared at the camera for another few seconds before diving into the cornfield. The camera girl sighed. “This is what I was afraid would happen. This is my brother Josh Daniels. As y’all saw when he was loadin’ Mrs. O’Leary’s truck, he’s a great guy and is handsome enough to be a TV star. Thing is, he’s a bit camera shy.” The camera crept closer to the wall of corn, where Josh’s quivering broad shoulders peeked out from behind several stalks. “Hopefully y’all can help him get over that.” Josh peered out from behind the corn, yelping when he saw the camera. “Even though he’s hidin’, he really does wanna be on the show to win the money for the family. Plus, just look at that face! Made for TV!” The camera zoomed in on Josh’s face and the farmer skittered farther into the corn. His sister groaned. “Now if only he could get over his fear.” Trivia *Josh did not receive any silver stars and was the first contestant voted out. *Josh only had two lines while he was still in the competition. It is mentioned that he talked to Paul after the first challenge, but no specific dialogue was given. *Josh was originally going to be a surfer named Keith or Kent. The personality I had planned for him didn't end up working well with the shy stereotype, though, so I changed his concept. *Josh's design was meant to appear as though he was the strong, stoic type, hiding his true cowardly personality. As soon as he appears on camera, though, that image is completely broken. *Josh speaks with a Southern accent. He is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Avery, Risty, and Irina. *The names of the Daniels siblings (in order of age) are: James, Jacob, Joshua, Johanna, Jessica, Jason, Jane, Jeremy, Joseph, and Julian. Josh has the best relationship with Johanna, which is why she filmed his audition. *Josh and his siblings all have names that start with J. This is inspired by the Duggar family from 19 Kids and Counting. *It was always planned that Josh would be first contestant out, although he was originally supposed to do a little more while in the competition.. *Although his body type originally was similar to Robert's, it was changed to more fit an "underwear model" type of look, tall and muscular but quite not as broad as the footballer's. Gallery Josh- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Josh- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Josh- Swimwear.png|Swimwear ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Males Category:Contestants